


Laundry Day (Mike x Reader)

by commandersierrasmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersierrasmith/pseuds/commandersierrasmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you have to help an idiot Mike at the Laundromat because he doesn't know how to wash clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day (Mike x Reader)

You are sitting at the Laundromat by yourself waiting for your clothes to finish washing when you notice a tall man walk in carrying a couple bags of clothes. He was pretty handsome but you paid no attention and continued reading your book. You could hear him shuffling around. Assuming he was loading the washer, you kept reading. You didn't hear anything for a bit so you glanced over and he was standing there looking back and forth at the washer and the laundry soap. 'Must be having issues.' You thought about helping but being shy you weren't one to start a conversation, so you started reading again. Then you felt a figure looming over you, you turned and the man was right there...sniffing you. You squeak, jerking away. 

"THE FUCK DUDE?!" you shout.

"I'm so sorry" he said shyly "But could you please help me? I have no idea what I'm doing."

You hesitated for a moment but nodded. You walked over to the washer, assisting him in getting his clothes started. You proceeded back to your seat and picked up your book, going to continue where you left off, when you heard the man speak again.

"Thank you so much."

"It's fine." You said, not even making eye contact.

"I've never had to wash my own clothes before. It's usually my roommates boyfriend, well husband now, that does the laundry but they moved out taking the washer and dryer with them." He laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his undercut. He had plenty of money to buy a new one but he was always working. He had a slightly troubled look on his face 

'He must be nervous' you thought. "Oh it's fine. I'm glad I could help" You said sweetly. 'Damn he's really handsome. I wonder if he's single. No, he's too good looking to be single. But no one has taught him how to do laundry so he must be single.' A loud buzz brought you out of your thoughts. You grabbed a basket and took your clothes from the washer to the dryer. When you turned around, the man was staring at you.

You were blushing when he spoke. "My name is Mike, by the way. Mike Zacharias."

"I'm (y/n).Nice to meet you Mike." You said with your face in your book trying to hide the blushing mess you have become under this mans gaze.

"Beautiful name. So tell me, (y/n), do you live around here?" He asked curiously. He thought you were very beautiful. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested. He was never very talkative but you guys were alone so he thought he'd try to make conversation.

"Actually yes, I just moved here a few weeks ago and I start Monday as an secretary at the new law firm uptown."

"Wow. That's impressive." He was smiling now. He was the Vice President of the law firm, Sina, which was located uptown. His old roommate, Erwin Smith, was the CEO and Levi Ackerman-Smith, Erwin's husband, was his secretary. Mike was expecting a secretary of his own come Monday. Business had picked up since they moved their headquarters here and he didn't have time to do everything by himself so Erwin opened the position so Mike could have a secretary to assist him with his work. His washer buzzed, startling him. Since he watched you put your clothes in the dryer, he didn't need help this time getting the thing started. 

You two sat there in a comfortable silence. You were reading while Mike was watching you discreetly thinking that you didn't see him. Finally your clothes were done. You walked over and started folding the clothes then placing them in the basket. Mike walked over asking if he could help. You nodded. He folded a couple shirts and jeans then picked up a pair of lacey black panties. You blushed furiously and snatched them away throwing them in the basket. He smirked but was blushing himself. He wasn't a pervert but he was becoming very attracted to you. This may get him in trouble down the road. He assisted you to your car, placing your baskets in the trunk.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore help? You looked like a lost puppy when you first arrived." You asked after getting in the car.

"No I think I've got it from here. Thank you very much for helping me. I would've been completely lost without you." He said noticing how pink your cheeks were getting. 

"I'm glad I could help. It was nice meeting you, Mike." You said with a smile.

"Maybe we could get together for coffee or dinner sometime." He stated , handing you a piece of paper with him number written on it. 

You took the paper from him with a huge grin on your face. "I'd like that." You said. He smiled and walked back inside to tend to his clothes as you pulled away from the Laundromat.

Mike waved as you drove past. He couldn't wait to see the look on your face when you come to work on Monday and find out you will be working for him. This attraction is definitely going to get him into trouble. He smiled, looking forward to it.


End file.
